


Better Than a Souvenir

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: FtM Atobe Keigo, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Teen Pregnancy, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Sanada runs into someone unexpected in a remote little inn. Atobe's disappearance had puzzled him years ago, but why would his old rival now show up here, away from everything, and with a child no less?





	Better Than a Souvenir

This was, Sanada suspected, the worst decision of his life. Or at the very least somewhere in the top three.

He would have blamed his parents if he hadn’t been too dutiful a son to do that, so instead he was going to blame himself for giving in to their pleading in the first place. He was too serious, or so they had told him, and could use a break from all the studying. More importantly, he could stand to have more of a social life. Which was ridiculous, he was surrounded by people every day in his classes, but apparently that didn’t count.

So here he was, less than five minutes to the shougi club vacation and already regretting his decision to come. At least he had managed to avoid being stuck in the same car with the chattiest members, but even so, the drive had been torturous, with people trying to involve him in inane conversations. Now he was free from the confines of the car, and instead faced the rather intimidating prospect of spending the next several days at an inn with hardly any other visitors.

The inn at least was decent enough, he supposed, looking it over as he waited for the others to get their luggage out of the cars and otherwise stop fussing. According to Tanaka-san, who had recommended the place, the inn mostly dealt with foreign tourists in summertime, but was quiet this time of the year. He had been promised that despite their focus on foreigners the inn had a nice outdoor bath, and Sanada planned to make full use of it in his time here. If all else failed, he could always distract himself with drinking. It was an acceptable way of socializing, after all.

With the chaos somewhat settled for the time being, he marched inside, leaving the others to follow. There was nobody at the front desk at the moment, even though he would have thought all the noise they made outdoors would have alerted people to their arrival. Apparently the bell above the door served to do that, though, as he didn’t even have time to call out before someone walked out into the hall.

The words that were already on his lips died when he saw the man greeting them. All he could blurt out instead was, “Atobe?”

Atobe, it couldn’t be anyone but Atobe, froze only for a second at the sound of his name, then crossed the rest of the way to the front desk with an all too familiar smirk on his face. He hadn’t changed much since they last saw each other. His hair was longer and pulled back into a neat ponytail, and he was dressed in traditional clothes rather than his usual flashy attire, but the smirk and the proud way he stood were still the same, as were the blue eyes. “I’m sorry, you must be mistaken.” As though Sanada wouldn’t know him. “Welcome to the Kawaguchi Inn. Do you have a reservation?”

Before Sanada could ask any of the questions flooding his mind, his companions came in, chasing away any potential of a conversation. He was swept aside as everyone crowded the desk, all eager to check in and get started on their vacation. Atobe handled everything with frightening efficiency, and Sanada couldn’t help but be reminded of how effortlessly he had handled the massive Hyoutei club.

Mere moments later everyone else had dispersed, heading to their rooms. Sanada was left behind, still staring at Atobe. What he got in return was another smirk and an almost mocking tilt of the head.

“And you, sir?” It was amazing how Atobe could make such polite words sound almost teasing. “Will you be checking in, or are you content to simply stand there? I do have to warn you, the floor is not nearly as comfortable as the beds.”

“Depends.” Well, if Atobe was treating this like a joke, he could do the same. “Do the rooms come with explanations?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have time for lengthy conversations until after dinner.” Atobe paused. “After that, though… I might be persuaded into catching up. I am rather curious to hear what everyone else has been up to since I left Tokyo.”

Sanada wanted to demand answers right away, but he knew pushing Atobe would get him nowhere. Instead, he simply grunted and nodded. “Right. That sounds agreeable.”

Atobe handled his check-in as efficiently as everyone else, handing him his key with a smirk. “For the record, I go by Kawaguchi Keigo here. Though Keigo-san will work fine.”

“Kawaguchi,” he repeated. “Like the inn.”

“Perceptive.” Atobe’s smirk got somehow even more satisfied. “It is a family business, after all.” That only raised even more questions, yet he was again deprived of the opportunity to ask any of them. Atobe turned around, calling out into the backroom. “Takara-chan!”

“Coming!” The high-pitched call heralded the arrival of a small child, no older than four or five. She had her hair tied up in curly bunches on either side of her head, her eyes the exact shade of blue of Atobe’s. “Oh! Hello, Mr. Customer!”

“Takara-chan, this customer will be staying in the corner room. Would you show him the way?”

“Of course, Papa!” The girl then turned to Sanada with a wide smile. “Come on, Mr. Customer!”

Sanada was too stunned to do much but follow her, all too aware of Atobe’s smirk at his back. Some way down the corridor he finally found his voice. “So, ah, Keigo-san is your Papa?”

“Yup!” The girl was skipping down the corridor ahead of him, but turned to smile at him. It was basically a less smug version of Atobe’s grin, her eyes crinkling exactly the same way. “He’s the best Papa in the world!”

“That’s good to hear.” Sanada hesitated, not entirely sure he wanted to ask the next question. “And… your mother?”

“I don’t have one.” She frowned, just for a moment, but then smiled again. “Papa says it’s because he wanted someone to love so badly, God gave him me even without a mommy!”

“That sounds wonderful.” What else was he supposed to say? This did raise more questions for when he did speak with Atobe, though.

“Yup!” Takara-chan threw her arms open wide. “I love Papa thiiiiis much! And Papa loves me even more!”

Sanada resisted the urge to ask any more questions, instead thanking her as she showed him to his room. He only had a moment to get settled in before the other club members came knocking, dragging him off to the bath.

His distracted mood must have been obvious, as his friends wasted no time in teasing him about that. “Yo, Sanada.” Honda grinned at him. “You actually planning to relax for once?”

“Hn.” Sanada frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “I would think that is the function of a hot bath, yes.”

“Oh, please. You know that’s not what he meant.” Yamasaki was grinning, now, too. “You couldn’t get your eyes off the guy at the reception.”

“Hn.” There was no point in denying that, when it was clear his attention had been caught by Atobe. Besides, he had long since given up on pretending he had any interest in women. “He looks like someone I used to know, that’s all.”

“Really, now?” Honda snickered. “By the way you looked at him, I’d guess he looked like an ex.”

“Please, let’s give Sanada some credit.” Oshiro’s grin widened. “If he'd dated someone who makes him stare like that, he wouldn’t have let go.”

“…It’s nothing like that.” Sanada sighed, sinking deeper into the bath. “It’s… there was a tennis player in a rival school. He was one of my strongest rivals, so I remember him well.”

“What, and a great tennis player just decided to come work at a tiny inn in the middle of nowhere?”

“I don’t know.” And that had been the worst thing, even back then. “Nobody knows, really. He just disappeared one day, and not even his teammates knew anything.” He paused. Whatever was going on with Atobe, clearly it was not his secret to share. “I was mistaken, though. I should have known, really; I couldn’t imagine the man I knew working somewhere so remote. Still, the resemblance was enough to distract me for a moment.”

“So, not an ex, but a childhood crush.” Oshiro nodded sagely. “Well, don’t worry. We won’t get in the way of you pursuing your dreams.”

“It’s not like that.” His frown deepened. It felt like a lie, really. After all, he had every intention of speaking with Atobe after dinner. His actual intentions would hardly make any difference to his friends.

“Sure, sure.” Yamasaki nudged him. “Seriously, though, don’t let this slip by just beause you feel like you need to hang out with us. We don’t mind getting ignored a bit if that’s what it takes for you to let loose for once.”

This sparked a new conversation mostly aimed at making fun of him, but Sanada ignored them. He’d planned to enjoy the bath, and he was determined to do just that.

Maybe after dinner, he’d finally get some answers after all these years.

*

In the end, what made Sanada stop hesitating and actually knock on Atobe’s door was the very real fear of being seen in the corridor by one of his friends.

The answer was immediate, inviting him in. Sanada did as instructed, stepping inside.

The room was simple but cosy, and had clearly been lived in for a while. Neatly piled books fought with colorful toys for space on the shelves lining one wall, and Atobe and his daughter were both sitting at the old-fashioned table in the middle of the room. Atobe looked up from where he had apparently been admiring Takara-chan’s drawing.

“Sanada.” Atobe smirked. “I was starting to wonder if you would show up after all.”

“Figured it would be impolite to come for a visit without anything to bring.” Sanada lifted the two bottles he was holding up for inspection. “Sake for us, and juice for Takara-chan.”

“Well, aren’t you being proper. Though then, that probably shouldn’t surprise me.” Atobe chuckled. “Takara-chan? Could you please get us some glasses?”

Takara-chan rushed off, clearly happy to help. Atobe gave Sanada a rueful smile as he sat down. “I hope you’ll forgive me if I’d rather avoid the more serious subjects until she falls asleep. It shouldn’t be very long, though, it’s almost her bedtime.”

“Understandable.” Sanada nodded. “As I recall, you wanted to hear what I know about the others?”

They passed the time amicably enough, with a bit of sake and plenty of gossip about mutual acquaintances. Finally Takara-chan tired out, and Sanada fiddled with his phone while Atobe tucked her in with surprisingly gentle movements. Atobe leaned down to kiss her forehead, then returned to where Sanada was sitting at the table.

“So.” Atobe lowered his voice, though that was probably more to avoid startling his daughter than any attempt at further secrecy. “I’m sure you have plenty of questions.”

“Hn.” Sanada paused, trying to decide on the most important question to address. “She’s your daughter.”

“Not much of a question, but let’s go with it.” Atobe chuckled, pouring them some more sake. “Yes, she is. Takara, my little treasure.”

Sanada nodded. The resemblance had been obvious, but the confirmation was still appreciated. “…How old is she?”

“She turned four this September.” Atobe’s eyes were sharp on his, the challenge clear.

Sanada did some quick math. Atobe had disappeared right before they started high school, and by that timing, Takara would have been born half a year later. “She’s the reason you left.”

“Still not a question, but still correct.” Atobe took a sip of his drink. “For the record, my employers know everything there is to know, so there’s no point in trying to get me into trouble.”

“I would never.” Sanada tried not to sound too offended. It wouldn’t have been unthinkable for someone to try to threaten or even blackmail another with such information. He chose to instead believe that if Atobe had truly thought he was capable of such a thing, they wouldn’t have been having this conversation in the first place. “What about her mother?”

“She is mine.” At Sanada’s frown, Atobe shook his head, looking unusually serious. “No, I’m not just refusing to answer. The thing is… I am the mother, in as much as there is one.”

Sanada’s frown deepened. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“The truth is… I’m trans.” His surprise must have shown on his face, as Atobe snorted. “It means I’m male, but I was born with a female body.”

“Right.” That was more or less what he had thought, but it was good to confirm they were on the same page. “So, then…”

“I had… well. Let’s call him a boyfriend, though he was not deserving of even that little honor.” Aobte sighed. “My parents were never too happy about my identity, but at least they allowed me to live as male, as long as I did nothing permanent to my body. When I found out I was pregnant, though, their patience ran out.”

Sanada nodded slowly. He thought he could already see where this was going. “They couldn’t accept a pregnant son?”

“Indeed. They told me I would either have to get rid of the child, or live as their daughter. I chose the third option.” Atobe snorted. “My poor excuse of a boyfriend left as soon as he realized I’d been cut off. I suppose it’s for the better, really. Takara-chan and I are both much happier without him.”

“You do seem happy.” Surprisingly so, given the circumstances. “Tell me, though. How did you end up here of all places?”

“The owners are related to one of my former teammates. They agreed to take me in during the pregnancy, and after I recovered, I wanted to repay that debt by helping them.” Atobe shrugged. “It’s not a bad place. I meet a lot of people, my language skills are useful, and I can have Takara-chan with me.”

“Even so. It seems like a waste, that someone like you wouldn’t make anything more of yourself.”

Now, Atobe’s eyes narrowed. “Are you calling my life a waste?”

“Absolutely not. Not if it’s the life you would have chosen for yourself.” Sanada willed himself not to flinch at the force of the glare. It did take some effort, though. “However, it’s hard to believe the man I knew would be satisfied with fading into obscurity hidden from the world.”

“It’s the life that let me hold on to both my daughter and my identity. Everything else is secondary.” Atobe’s smile was somewhat bitter, though Sanada hoped the bitterness was not aimed at him. “Now, if you don’t mind, I should probably retire for the day. I have an early morning.”

“Of course.” Sanada nodded. “…I hope we can speak some more before I leave.”

“I’m sure.” The smile was more genuine now, further assuring Sanada he was not the reason for Atobe’s foul mood.

He walked back to his room, then, his phone burning in his pocket. It wasn’t until he was back in his room that he finally took it out, looking at the picture he had taken.

For all that Atobe had always been very expressive to the point of melodramatic, Sanada was quite sure he had never seen his old rival smiling with such pure happiness as in the picture he had taken of Atobe tucking in his daughter.

*

It was a good thing Sanada wasn’t easily intimidated, or he might have turned around at the sight of the magnificent fence and gate closing off the Atobe estate.

He had always known Atobe’s family was rich, of course, but it wasn’t until now that it truly hit home just how wealthy they were. He hadn’t ever seen a private estate so large, and the building he saw at the end of a long driveway was more a palace than a home. Really, the mere idea of trying to enter seemed absurd.

However, as Sanada was not easily intimidated, he chose to step forward and press the button on the doorbell.

“Yes?” A very serious voice burst from the attached speaker almost immediately. “How can I help you?”

“I am here to speak with Atobe-san.” Best go with the truth.

“I don’t suppose you have an appointment?” The serious tone turned almost condescending.

“No, I don’t. I am only here to speak about Keigo-kun.”

There was a moment’s silence, and he could practically feel the tension at the other end. Finally, the voice came back. “Who may I announce?”

“Sanada Genichiro.” He’d barely gotten the words out as the gate opened on its own, allowing him on the property. Figuring that was as good an invitation as he was going to get, Sanada stepped forth.

The driveway was, if possible, even longer to walk than it had felt just looking at it. As he finally reached the steps leading to the front door, a maid in a neat uniform was waiting for him. She motioned for him to follow her, and he decided to do as instructed. Any questions would have been useless at this point.

After another long walk along opulent corridors and magnificent halls, the maid came to a halt in front of a large door. She knocked on it, then stepped aside as soon as they heard a stern, “Enter!” from within.

Sanada steeled himself, opening the door and stepping in. The study on the other side matched the richness of the rest of the building to the last detail, with a heavy mahogany desk and high bookshelves lining the walls. The man sitting behind the desk looked startlingly familiar. The dark hair and eyes were different, but otherwise he felt as though he was looking directly at Atobe, only older and somewhat less prone to joy.

“Atobe-san.” He bowed. “Thank you for taking the time to see me.”

“Please. I’m too old to have the patience for such formality outside business.” Atobe’s father looked him in the eye, and it was only now that Sanada realized just how tired the man looked. “I was told you came to speak about Keigo.”

“Indeed.” Sanada nodded. “I believe I have information you would be interested in.”

“Really, now.” Atobe-san looked unimpressed. “And I assume that information comes at a price?”

“Absolutely not." Sanada frowned. “I am not here for your benefit, and certainly not mine.”

“Is that so.” Atobe-san lifted an eyebrow. “What brings you here, then?”

“I’m here for their sake.” Sanada drew out the photo he’d had printed, setting it on the desk. He didn’t have to look at it, had committed it to memory by now. However, Atobe-san did look, and his eyes widened.

“Is this…” He apparently couldn’t finish his sentence, couldn’t even bring himself to touch the picture. His hand hovered over it, not quite brushing Atobe’s smiling face. “Keigo?”

“As should be apparent.” Sanada nodded in confirmation. “And his daughter.”

“Daughter.” Finally, Atobe-san touched the photo, his voice taking on an almost wondering quality. “They — are they well?”

“It certainly seemed like it when I spoke with Keigo-kun. He clearly adores his daughter, and she is very happy with him.” Sanada wanted to make this clear. He would not have anyone casting doubt on Atobe’s happiness with Takara-chan.

“Do you know her name?” Atobe-san had still not taken his eyes off the picture.

“Takara-chan.” Sanada folded his arms over his chest. “Now, don’t take me wrong. They are clearly happy with their life, and do not need help as such. However, the Atobe I played against was one of the most ambitious people I have ever known, and I would like him to have the opportunity to live to the full extent of his potential.”

“It’s… not as simple as it may seem.” Atobe-san sighed. “You do not know everything that happened.”

“I know that Keigo-kun gave birth to his daughter.” Better get that out of the way right away. “I also know why he chose to leave home.”

Finally, Atobe-san looked at him again, his eyes sad. “Then you know there is nothing we can do to make up for our mistakes.”

“You can’t change the past. However, if you do regret your actions, which seems to be the case, you may be able to convince him of your good intentions.” Sanada paused. “Just don’t suggest he could not give Takara-chan a good life on his own. Knowing him, he would just get more convinced that he must do everything alone.”

“That would be like Keigo, indeed.” Atobe-san sighed again. “You… think he might believe it? That we have realized our mistake?”

“I can’t guarantee it, of course. However, if he believes you will respect his identity and his choices, he might give you a chance to show that you have changed.” Sanada shook his head. “Their life is not a bad one, but it’s… it’s not for him. Not ever for him. Having him hide away from the world is like trying to hide a star in a closet. It’s simply not right.”

“I have to agree.” Atobe-san gave him a tired little smile. “You seem like a very sensible young man. Perhaps if Keigo had fallen for you instead, things would have gone differently.”

“Hn. I can at least tell you I would not run out on a boyfriend.” He could see Atobe-san wanted to comment on the way he emphasized the word, but they were interrupted by someone throwing the door to the study open and marching in.

“What’s this I hear about someone having news about Keigo?” The woman who had just entered was clearly Atobe’s mother. She had the same blue eyes and light curls, and the same proud bearing. “You. Young man. What do you know?”

“Elizabeth.” Atobe-san’s voice actually wavered. “…A daughter. Keigo has a daughter.”

The woman gasped, then rushed over. She snatched the photo from the desk, then covered her mouth in apparent shock. Well. Clearly Atobe’s dramatics were from her side of the family as well. “Oh, she is precious! Oh my god, that means I’m a grandmother. Where are they? What are they doing? Has he forgiven us yet?”

“Elizabeth, love, breathe.” Atobe-san glanced at Sanada. “I’m afraid Sanada-kun has not told me more just yet.”

“I’m afraid I will not tell you where they live, not without Keigo-kun’s permission.” That would not have been honorable. “However, I can assure you that they are happy and well, and I would certainly be happy to pass on a message.”

"Oh! Oh, we will absolutely send a message. Akihito? We need to discuss the message we are sending Keigo, I can’t stand to be apart from him and his lovely little princess one more day!” She spun on her heel, looking at Sanada now. “Sanada-kun, was it? I know you are not comfortable with sharing their location with us yet, but I would very much appreciate it if you could at least give us some more details. Oh, and you absolutely must stay for dinner! We haven’t had any young people around for so long.”

“I would advise you to agree,” Atobe-san said, his smile turning slightly less weary. “If you are in any way familiar with Keigo, then you will know there is no arguing with their type.”

“Ah. It would be an honor.” Sanada paused. “However, I will not tell you anything I would not have shared anyway.”

By the way Atobe’s mother’s eyes flashed, he knew he was in for a challenge.

*

“I still can’t believe that you would go to my parents.”

“I did not tell them where you are, or how to find you.” Sanada did not take Atobe’s grumbles too seriously. After all, Atobe had come all the way to Tokyo with him, though only after making it very clear he planned to leave at the first hint of trouble. “All I did was offer to pass on a message.”

“Still, there was no reason for you to start meddling.” Atobe’s words did not quite match his expression as he looked over to the faraway palace with an almost longing look in his eyes. “I’m still not convinced this isn’t some scheme of theirs.”

“And I promised you that if that happens, I will make sure you get to leave at once.” Sanada glanced over to Atobe’s side. “Takara-chan? Are you all right?” It had been quite the long trip for a little child, after all, never mind one who had never been in such a big city.

“Sanada-san?” Takara-chan looked at him with wide eyes. “Does a king live here?”

“Not anymore, I’m afraid.” Sanada ignored Atobe’s unamused glance, suppressing a smirk. Hey, if he was meddling, he could at least get some amusement out of it. “Let’s see who does live there, though, hmm?” With this, he pressed the doorbell button. Clearly Atobe wasn’t going to do it, with how long he had been hesitating at the gate.

“Yes?” The same no-nonsense voice spoke. “Who is it?”

“This is Sanada Genichiro.” He glanced at Atobe, who was clearly trying to hide how nervous he was about all this. “I believe I have brought some guests Atobe-san is expecting.”

“Ah, yes! He did mention that.” The next moment the gate opened, allowing them in.

Sanada glanced at his companions, but Atobe seemed frozen in place. Well. Clearly someone should encourage him. “Hey. Shall we?”

That seemed to break Atobe out of his stupor, as he smirked, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear with the hand that wasn’t holding onto Takara-chan’s hand. “Let us. Takara-chan? If the walk gets too long, I’ll carry you.”

“I can do it, Papa!” She grinned at him. “Let’s go, let’s go!” Apparently her admiration of the estate was not slowing her down, as she skipped ahead of them on the path. Sanada allowed himself a small smile at her enthusiasm, then turned to look at Atobe. To his surprise, he found that Atobe’s smirk had disappeared, his expression looking… haunted, almost.

“Atobe?” he murmured, stepping closer to Atobe. “Everything all right?”

“I suppose you have good intentions and all, but I am not as trusting as you seem to be.” Atobe kept his voice low as well, no doubt wanting to avoid alarming Takara-chan. “I’m not convinced they aren’t just going to turn this into some sort of a trap.”

“I will not allow that.” Sanada made sure his voice was as firm as he could possibly make it. “You trusted me enough to bring your daughter all the way here. I would not let either of you come to any sort of harm on my watch.”

“Ahn. As serious as ever, I suppose.” Atobe’s smirk was back, if only a bit. “Very well, then. I shall hold you responsible for anything that goes wrong.”

“You are welcome to do so.” Sanada nodded. “Now, we should hurry or she’s going to leave us behind.”

As it turned out, Takara-chan did not need to be carried, enchanted enough about their surroundings to keep running along. Even so, she circled around enough peeking at various flowers in the garden that it was not difficult to keep up with her. As such, they arrived at the front door all at the same time, with Takara-chan clambering up the steps just ahead of them.

The door was opened by yet another maid. This time, however, she failed to give any sort of greeting and instead stared in shock. “K-keigo-sama?”

“Just show us the way.” Atobe looked almost pained. “I am only here because of this stubborn idiot.”

Sanada perhaps should have gotten insulted, but he was too intrigued by Takara-chan’s reaction instead. She was staring at Atobe with wide eyes. “Papa? Does she know you?”

“Something like that.” Atobe caught her by the hand again. “Now, don’t wander off. You’ll get lost.”

This particular maid was apparently not the only one interested in Atobe’s return. As they walked down the corridors, Sanada noticed plenty of people peeking around corners and from doorways. Even so, he did manage to notice that they were being led down a different path than before.

“Keigo-sama.” The maid bowed rather deep as they arrived at a door. “Please. Your parents have been waiting ever so long.”

The look in Atobe’s eyes rather reminded Sanada of one about to face a difficult opponent. However, Atobe had never been one to shy away from a challenge. He picked Takara-chan up and set her on his hip, then pushed the door open with his free hand.

“Keigo?” Atobe’s parents were both waiting for them, with a table set for what looked like a rather magnificent dinner. “Keigo! It really is you!”

Atobe’s mother ran toward him, but Atobe lifted his free hand to halt her, holding Takara even closer to himself. “Don’t. You have lost the right.”

“Oh, Keigo!” Elizabeth looked wounded, but she did back away. “I… I can’t argue with that.”

“Good.” Atobe looked from her to his father and then back. “Now, let’s make this clear. I am only here because Sanada insisted you have changed your ways. If you give me even the slightest reason to believe that is not true, you will never see me or my daughter again.”

“…You are angry. And we deserve every bit of it.” Atobe-san sighed. “There is nothing we can do to make up for the way we let you down back then, and we certainly have no right to ask for your forgiveness. However, we do hope you will give us the chance to prove that we have come to realize our mistakes.”

“We were truly terrible.” Elizabeth cast her eyes aside. “However, we do hope you will allow us the opportunity to get to know our granddaughter… and the man our son has grown into.”

“And will you remember it this time?” Atobe stepped back, very nearly colliding with Sanada. Sanada reached out to touch his shoulder, more on instinct than anything. “That I am your son, and never was anything else?”

“…We thought we were doing what was best for you. Clearly, we were wrong.” Atobe-san inclined his head as though admitting defeat. “Please, give us the chance to see the truth.”

“Papa?” Takara tugged at Atobe’s shirt. “Papa, who are they? Why do they look like you?”

“They are some foolish old people, Takara-chan.” Atobe paused. “And… I suppose they are also your grandparents.”

“Really?” Takara-chan’s eyes widened. “I have a grandma? And a grandpa?”

“I guess that is the case, yes.” Atobe finally smiled. “Would you like to go say hi?”

Takara-chan, it seemed, liked the idea very much. She immediately started to struggle until Atobe set her down, then immediately ran over to Elizabeth. “Hello! I’m Takara. Are you really my grandma?”

Sanada had never wondered what Atobe would have looked like while crying. He supposed seeing tears in the eyes of both of Atobe’s parents gave him some degree of understanding, at least.

*

“You have been exiled, I see.”

Sanada glanced up at Akihito-san, shaking his head. “Oh, no. You know Keigo, he couldn’t send Takara away even though he was clearly struggling to concentrate. So, I took the initiative and got her out of his hair for a bit.”

“I see.” Akihito took a seat next to Sanada at the side of the indoor swimming pool. Takara-chan was happily splashing away, shouting out every now and then for Sanada to watch how well she was doing. “He has been quite stressed about the upcoming exams.”

“He might be a little less stressed if he hadn’t decided to cram his way through the entire high school curriculum in two years. But then, when has he ever taken the easy way with anything?”

“Quite so.” Akihito smiled as Takara-chan cried out a happy greeting to him, then glanced at Sanada again. “As I recall, you are going to be done with your own studies soon enough?”

“In a month, yes.” Sanada nodded.

“And what are your plans after that?” Akihito’s voice took on a strange, light tone. “Do you have a job lined up yet?”

Sanada paused, then narrowed his eyes. “With all due respect, Atobe-san, I do not need you to arrange a job for me.”

“Oh, I know you do not need it. However, I know you are a very sensible young man, and I would be very happy to have you working for the family company.”

“I’m not sure you can call it a family company anymore when it’s an international conglomerate.” Sanada lifted his eyebrows. Perhaps the Atobes had been a bad influence on him after all. “Also, as far as I know, I am not part of the family.”

“Maybe not yet. But that seems like all the more reason to keep you around until you boys get around to making it official. After all, it would be far too much trouble to break in a new son-in-law at this point.” And oh, that smirk definitely ran in the family.

Sanada flushed, trying to find a retort but was left without one. He couldn’t truly deny it all, not after he had spent the last couple of years becoming increasingly attached to Atobe and his entire family. Not when he thought of living his life by Atobe’s side and found himself smiling despite himself. “It’s… not that simple.”

“Oh, pish-posh. If you want to make things legal, that should work out easily enough over in the UK. And even if you don’t do that, Elizabeth and I would be quite happy to make it clear to everyone that you are part of the family.”

“Ah.” Sanada ducked his head. “I… would not be opposed to that. Assuming Keigo wants that as well.”

“Considering he told us in no uncertain terms that he would only attend the graduation party we had planned for him if both you and Takara-chan are in attendance? I would assume so.” Akihito chuckled, then stood up again. “Now, don’t let my granddaughter drown. Dinner will be in an hour. You will be joining us, I hope?”

Good or bad, that remained to be seen, but it was definitely one of the easiest choices of his life.


End file.
